De por qué Viktor Krum es el padrino de la boda
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Un par de comentarios en el momento oportuno, hacen que Harry y Draco le agradezcan a Krum por el resto de sus vidas.


**De por qué Viktor Krum es el padrino de la boda**

**Sumario: **Un par de comentarios en el momento oportuno, hacen que Harry y Draco le agradezcan a Krum por el resto de sus vidas.

**Género: **Romance/¿Friendship?

**Claves: **Drarry, desde un punto de vista externo. No sigo el canon ni de cerca, pero tampoco lo ignoro ¿?

**Extensión: **una sola parte.

**Disclaimer: **Si reconocen algo, es que no me pertenece. Yo sólo jugué con estos personajes un rato.

**Atención **a** saltos en el tiempo, **las fechas al comienzo de cada segmento.

* * *

**De por qué Viktor Krum es el padrino de la boda**

**2007**

La comunidad mágica internacional está sorprendida, los Weasley están sorprendidos, los asistentes a la boda están sorprendidos. Rita Skeeter no. Como es usual, siempre hay algo que notificar a sus lectores cuando ronda cerca del niño de oro, ahora un adulto de veintisiete años, Harry Potter.

Esa mañana de noviembre, en un precioso jardín con barreras antimuggles, la noticia del día es el enlace mágico que se establece, de por vida, entre Potter y Draco Malfoy, su antiguo rival de la escuela y miembro del bando opuesto durante la Segunda Guerra. Sin duda, una historia que podría ser catalogada como de redención, perdón y amor puro. Sin embargo, Rita tiene los ojos puestos en el jugador fornido, incómodo en la túnica de gala, que está parado a un lado de los novios y preside el comité que los acompaña en ese instante tan decisivo de sus vidas.

Aquello también podría ser una historia interesante para sus lectores.

Rita y su fotógrafo están en todas partes a la vez; captar reacciones de una llorosa y orgullosa Molly Weasley, la sonrisa de Hermione Granger cuando ve contento a su mejor amigo, los novios entrelazando los brazos para beber de las copas y abriendo el baile juntos. Intercepta a Viktor Krum, de un modo que parece simple casualidad, cuando este va por una bebida a una de las mesas apartadas. Luce cansado, piensa, y la vuelapluma a su lado rasguea el papel; es la versión nueva, la que funciona con el pensamiento, y el mejor invento del nuevo siglo, en opinión de la reportera para nada humilde.

—Querido Viktor Krum —Utiliza un tono meloso al acercarse a él, deslizando un brazo por debajo del suyo. El jugador se tensa. Se conocen, del Torneo de los Tres Magos y el campo de noticias deportivas, que no suele cubrir, no porque le haya hecho algo, sino porque ha hundido a algunos de sus compañeros de Quidditch—, ¿cómo la estás pasando, en este espléndido día, y con una ocasión tan importante?

—Bien —La respuesta, entre dientes, es casi tan rígida como su postura. Rita sonríe, confiada de lograr sonsacarle algo con relativa facilidad.

—Te he visto muy cerca de los novios en la ceremonia…

Viktor carraspea, sin mirarla. Parece pedir auxilio, silenciosamente, alrededor, pero los demás están ocupados en prestar atención a la mesa de los familiares y el discurso burlón y resignado de Ron Weasley, que termina por convertirlo en un sentimental.

—Bueno —El jugador fornido traga en seco, intentando, en vano, apartarse de su agarre—, _ellos _me lo pidieron.

—¿Quién te lo pidió, querido?

Él titubea.

—Potter y Malfoy.

_Potter y Malfoy. _No sonaba a que fuesen cercanos, a menos que llamase por el apellido a sus amigos. No lo creía. Era una observación que la vuelapluma enseguida anotó.

Decidió cambiar de enfoque y se paró frente a él, guiándolo hacia la pista para un baile. Viktor lucía mortificado al ser arrastrado por la reportera.

—Recuerdo que los conociste en Hogwarts, ¿no es cierto? —Continuó, con falso entusiasmo—. Cuando _aún _se odiaban.

Viktor dejó caer los hombros.

—Ellos _no _se odiaban cuando estaban en cuarto año.

Rita se puso en alerta; el jugador se retrajo, como arrepentido de lo que acababa de soltar. Skeeter tenía una colección de artículos, desde tiempos de los Juicios tras la guerra, cuando Potter declaró a favor de Malfoy, que hablaban de la evolución de esa relación con el pasar de los años. Planeaba escribir un libro, cuando hubiese conseguido entrevistas suficientes con los invitados a la boda.

Ese era un dato relevante para su historia, de la época de la juventud del héroe, si resultaba cierto, ¿y por qué no lo sería?

Podía imaginarse el encabezado. _**"Rivalidad acerada desmentida"**_, o algo incluso más dramático, que capte la atención al segundo, _**"Los años de mentiras"**_. Quizás podría relacionarlo al título del libro, _Las tres etapas del héroe dorado._

—¿No? —Preguntó, con fingido aturdimiento, llevándose una mano a la boca, sin detener el lento balanceo. No pensaba darle oportunidad de escaparse—. Pero creí…podría jurar que ellos se odiaban, querido, digo, eso es algo que todo el mundo sabe.

Él giró el rostro un momento. Al ver en la misma dirección, se percató de que observaba a la feliz pareja; Harry y Draco bailaban, más hacia el centro de la pista, sumidos en una burbuja en la que nadie más existía, en la que intercambiaban sonrisas y susurros, y algún que otro beso, como si estuviesen solos. Rita hizo una disimulada señal a su fotógrafo de que fuese por unas tomas por allí.

—¿Dices que no se odiaban, querido? —Le insistió a Viktor, ejerciendo una leve presión en su brazo para hacer que se volviese hacia ella.

El hombre soltó una pesada exhalación.

—No, no lo hacían.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —Acababan de detenerse con el final de la canción. Rita estaba en alerta máxima, la vuelapluma a la espera.

Krum miró a los novios una vez más. Pareció que recordaba otro momento, lejano.

* * *

**1994**

Lo que más recordaba Viktor Krum del año escolar 94-95, además del caos del Torneo, ser embrujado por un loco y el regreso de un Señor Tenebroso que no conocía, era a Hermione Granger. Pensar en ella, era, al mismo tiempo, pensar en el Baile de Yule.

Pero recordar el baile, también le traía a la mente un par de muchachos enojados, en sillas plegables junto a una mesa, a los que sus chicas abandonaron en cuanto fue posible, porque no bailaron ni una pieza con ellas.

Hermione le pidió un momento cuando fue arrastrada por algunas chicas de Gryffindor que querían hablar con ella, el chico Weasley acababa de irse por bocadillos, no sin antes dirigirle la respectiva mirada desagradable, que él reconocía de los celos, sin necesidad de que se lo aclarasen. Harry Potter, el joven y poco legítimo campeón de Hogwarts, quedó solo en la mesa por unos minutos, con los brazos cruzados, enfundado en el mejor traje que debía tener, y ceñudo, los verdes ojos detrás de las gafas, fijos en el movimiento de una pareja en particular, ciertos Slytherin que Viktor conoció en el Gran Comedor.

Potter se veía como si fuese a sacar la varita para maldecir al primero que se le acercase. Y aun así, Viktor se dejó caer a un lado, con un vaso en cada mano, y le ofreció el otro. Él lo observó, vacilante, luego lo tomó de un trago, lo dejó en la mesa, y continuó fulminando con la mirada a la pareja.

—Dicen por ahí —Comentó, instado por el conocimiento de que aquel era uno de los mejores amigos de la chica que pretendía, ¿y uno no debía llevarse bien con ellos, si quería algo serio? Krum estaba dispuesto a hacer las cosas bien—, que nadie se niega a una pieza con los Campeones, si lo piden amablemente.

El chico resopló, pero no apartó los ojos de aquel par. Viktor los examinó unos instantes; Draco Malfoy tenía aspecto de estar más hastiado que contento, mientras hacía girar a una risueña Pansy Parkinson. Dirigía algunos vistazos en esa dirección, además.

—Uno diría que te mueres de celos cuando los ves juntos —Viktor no era muy atento, pero incluso él, notaba algunos detalles que comenzaban a encajar por entonces.

La risa de Potter fue hueca, sin humor, falsa.

—¿Quién podría celar a Malfoy? —Espetó, pronunciando el apellido como si fuese un veneno que le quemase la lengua.

Krum, junto a él, le dio un sorbo a su bebida y arqueó las cejas, mirándolo por encima del borde del vaso. Optó por soltar una simple, corta, respuesta, antes de tener que marchar de vuelta con Hermione.

—Yo no dije que fuera a Malfoy.

Harry Potter abrió mucho los ojos y empalideció. Separó los labios, para boquear y balbucear alguna contestación, pero era tarde; Viktor regresó con su cita, con la vaga idea de que no sería la última vez que estaría relacionado con ese asunto.

* * *

**1995**

Draco Malfoy hacía florituras desganadas con la varita, en un sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin. Estaba en la zona próxima a las chimeneas que no hacían nada por el frío atroz de las mazmorras, inclinado hacia adelante, una pila de insignias de apoyo a los Campeones y burlas a Potter se amontonaban a sus pies. Él jugaba con una, levitándola, girándola. Tenía los vacíos y cansados ojos grises puestos en esta, y por extraño que fuese, sus amigos no estaban cerca.

Krum volvía de una práctica privada de Quidditch, para no perder el ritmo, y no se molestó en disimular su andar con las botas embarradas hacia una mesa, donde tiró sus pertenencias. A Malfoy le agradaba que estuviese alrededor durante los primeros meses del año. Ahora no debía interesarle, se le habría pasado la emoción de conocerlo, o estaría más concentrado en otra cuestión.

El muchacho mayor pensaba en la prueba que tendría al día siguiente, en el dilema del huevo que Karkaroff resolvió por él, a falta de confianza en su propia capacidad. Lo de los dragones fue difícil, más atemorizante que peligroso, a la larga. No le entusiasmaba meterse al agua; su elemento era el aire, lo suyo el cielo y la escoba, no las algas.

Supuso que no le quedaba más opción.

Cuando estaba por ir a los dormitorios, se dio cuenta de que las palabras cambiaban en la insignia que Malfoy hacía flotar.

"_Potter apesta"_

"_Potter va a ga…"_

"_Potter va a ahogarse"_

"_Potter, campeón Gryffindor de Hogwarts" _y de vuelta al_ "Potter apesta"._

Malfoy exhaló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la parte más alta del respaldar de la silla. Krum permaneció a unos pasos de distancia por un momento, mientras lo azotaba la memoria de un baile y un chico disgustado, que ni siquiera sabía lo celoso que estaba.

Caminó hacia él. Cuando se estiró por encima del mueble, Malfoy lo miró desde abajo, tensándose y extrañado por la repentina cercanía. Estaba por preguntarle qué quería cuando Viktor tomó una insignia y se la mostró.

—Quiero una —Mencionó, con voz cansina y de fuerte acento—, una de las que apoya a Potter, como la que hiciste antes.

El chico bufó. Aquella reacción le dio una sensación de déjà vu que no supo explicarse hasta unos segundos más tarde.

—Yo _no _hago insignias de apoyo a ese imbécil de Potter —Escupió el apellido, entre dientes. Krum estuvo seguro de a qué le recordaba.

Una certeza sin nombre ni definición empezaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza.

—Pues deberías —Siguió, repitiendo lo que le escuchó decir a Hermione un día—, hay que apoyar a los nuestros.

—Potter no necesita _mi_ apoyo —Replicó, enseguida—, no necesita el de nadie. El idiota podría ahogarse y todavía lucir como un héroe y ganar el Torneo, sólo espera y verás.

Viktor no pudo reprimir una risa baja, que hizo que se ganase una mirada confundida del chico.

—No lo 'apoyas' —Observó, al comprender la situación—, pero piensas que es el mejor de los cuatro.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta en el sillón, para encararlo, y elevó la barbilla en un gesto pretencioso que ya había memorizado de las semanas anteriores.

—Tú no entiendes lo que puede hacer, yo sí.

Krum se limitó a observarlo con las cejas arqueadas. Al caer en cuenta de lo que soltó, Draco estrechó los ojos y se mantuvo desafiante, como si esperase que le llevase la contraria para comenzar a explicar por qué Potter iba a ganarle, aun si nadie en el maldito colegio de magia se lo imaginaba.

Era curioso. Divertido y curioso.

—Potter te cela, tú lo defiendes, y se la pasan peleando —¿Quién los entendía? Él no. Viktor se encogió de hombros, se giró y se retiró.

No se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Malfoy cambiaba por completo en cuanto procesó esas palabras.

* * *

**2006**

Viktor acababa de volver al vestidor del equipo de Bulgaria, tras el agotador partido de la semifinal del Mundial de Quidditch de ese año, cuando una carta con forma de ave voló hacia él y el papel se clavó en su taquilla, interrumpiéndolo. Sus compañeros callaron. Era casi imposible que alguien colase cualquier objeto, mágico o no, dentro de sus vestidores.

Sujetó la nota, todavía vestido a medias, y la desdobló para leer. No reconocía la caligrafía.

"_A Viktor Krum:_

_Hace doce años nos hiciste unas observaciones que nos llevaron a donde estamos ahora. En unos meses, nos gustaría que vuelvas a pisar Gran Bretaña y fueras nuestro padrino de bodas, en honor a ese favor de hacernos ver la realidad que nos hiciste, probablemente sin darte cuenta._

_Harry J. Potter."_

Otra nota le siguió a esa.

"_No aceptaremos un 'no' por respuesta. Si no vienes, no tendremos padrino y punto._

_Draco L. Malfoy"_

Entonces Viktor recordó a un disgustado Harry Potter, de catorce años, y un Draco Malfoy altivo, de la misma edad, y se dijo que no era una sorpresa y tendría que hacerse un hueco para viajar a Gran Bretaña unos días.

* * *

**De vuelta al 2007**

—…bueno, yo supongo que uno no se casa con alguien que odia —Se limitó a responder a Rita, zafándose, por fin, de su agarre.

Los ojos desafiantes de la mujer le advierten que ese no será el final de la contienda, y tiene que prepararse para el próximo asalto, más tarde, quizás en la recepción del hotel. Krum se resigna a que será forzado, en un intento de sacarle algo de información; si ellos no lo han contado a nadie, él no cree que sea su deber hacerlo. Que sigan pensando de su héroe inglés lo que quieran, que la sigan viendo como una historia imposible y sin sentido, salida de la nada. Él sabe cuántos años les tomó llegar a ese punto, y lo que es más importante, Harry y Draco también.

Con un último suspiro, se encamina hacia la mesa de los novios para darle sus felicitaciones. Si Rita hubiese hecho las preguntas correctas para la ocasión, Viktor habría estado feliz de decirle que se sentía orgulloso de ser el padrino de una boda, en que la pareja se miraba con esos ojos llenos de afecto, que parecían encontrar el mundo entero en el otro.

Sí, tal vez Viktor no era el más listo, pero incluso él podía hacer algo bastante bien de vez en cuando. Además de jugar Quidditch.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer, hipotético(a) lector(a)! Totalmente improvisado de mi parte este relato, lo admito; no formaba parte de mi agenda para este mes. Tuve la idea la mañana de ayer, la escribí en un cuaderno en el almuerzo, y apenas tuve la oportunidad, la pasé a un documento y corregí, y me dije "¿por qué no publicarla de una vez, mientras puedo?" y aquí la ven. Nunca está de más algo pequeño de esta pareja, y siempre me gustó el personaje de Krum.**


End file.
